Home
by Nyxia
Summary: OS sur Sawyer fin de la S1 alors qu'il quitte sur le radeau


Kikoo tout le monde!

Voici mon deuxième OS LOST.  
Celui ci a pour sujet mon beau Sawsaw!

Ce sont les pensées que ce Cowboy a durant son périple en radeau! Mon OS couvre les derniers épi de la saison 1 sur le radeau puis continue dans la saison 2 et ca, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive dans le Hatch.

Voilà, c'est tout ce qu'il y a à dire sur le résumé!

J'espère que vous apprécierez!  
Bonne Lecture!

Home

Ouais, Michael a raison.  
Si je fais partie de l'équipe du radeau ce n'est autre que dans l'intention de mourir. Qu'est-ce qui me retient sur cette foutue île de toute facon? Et qu'est-ce qui m'attend dans l'existence réelle? Je n'ai personne dans mon monde d'avant qui vaille la peine que je risque ma vie pour eux, pour les retrouver. Et rien ni personne sur l'île qui me donne envie d'y rester, de préserver ma vie. Je ne voyais d'autre choix que de m'embarquer sur le radeau, tenter ma chance sans toutefois y croire vraiment. Mais je voulais par-dessus tout quitter cette île qui m'a trop trahie.

Comment pouvais-je savoir qu'en échouant sur ce bout de terre égaré j'allais retrouver une partie de moi que j'avais depuis longtemps enfouie? Qui pouvait croire, moi le premier, que je puisse manifester de l'intérêt pour quelqu'un? Depuis si longtemps, tout sentiment bon et juste ne fait plus partie de ma vie. Comment pouvais-je réagir face à ce renouveau? M'enfuir était la meilleure solution.

Avant de quitter l'île, je me suis tout de même assuré de lui parlé. Histoire de lui faire savoir qu'_elle _n'était rien pour moi. Quand je ne peux frapper avec les poings, les mots sont toujours plus douloureux. Et lorsque j'ai vu ses yeux, j'ai su qu'_elle_ était décue et blessée. Mais pas dupe. _Elle _avait bien saisit que toute cette discussion n'était que pour me rassurer moi-même. Déjà, _elle_ me lisait comme un livre ouvert.  
Raison de plus pour partir.

Quelques jours ce sont écoulés depuis notre départ. Lorsque nous avons lancé notre radeau sur l'océan, _elle_ n'était pas sur la plage pour les adieux. Absence volontaire ou fortuite? Aucune importance, de toute facon, je ne voulais pas qu'_elle_ y soit. Je ne voulais pas voir ses yeux inquiets et tristes qui me scrutent pour savoir ce que je pense.  
Depuis que nous sommes partis, je me fait croire que je suis de plus en plus libérer de cette damnée île. Mais je dois me rendre à l'évidence, c'est tout le contraire. Et est-ce vraiment de l'île que j'ai envie de me libérer? Parce que tout me ramène à _elle_, toutes mes pensées sont pour _elle_ et avec_ elle_. Qu'est-ce qu'_elle_ fait en ce moment, avec qui _elle_ parle, est-_elle_ en train de risquer sa vie à nouveau pour je ne sais quelle raison?

Alors que tous nos efforts étaient concentrés à quitter l'île et à reprendre une vie normale, le destin en a décider autrement. Par quel miracle est-ce que la vie nous ramène sur cette île? Doit-on appeller ca un miracle ou alors une malchance incroyable? Sommes-nous condamnés à vivre ici, emprisonnés de cet endroit?  
Blessé et perdu, je retrouve ce lieu que je déteste tant. Manque de chance, un de nous manque à l'appel. Walt a disparu et Michael n'a qu'une idée en tête et c'est de retrouver son fils.  
Je me trompe royalement en croyant que nous étions les seuls rescapés de notre vol. D'autres, vivant à l'extrémité de l'île, nous ont receuillit. Puisque cette île rend tout le monde paranoĩaque, ils nous ont gardé emprisonnés pendant un moment, puis voyant que nous étions du même crash d'avion, ils ont bien consentis à nous libérer.

Ma blessure à l'épaule me fait de plus en plus mal. Lorsque Walt a été kidnappé par les Autres, je ne pouvais faire autrement que me servir de l'arme que Jack m'avait donné. Mon manque d'expérience sur le bateau et mes raisons de partir pas tout à fait claires ne me faisaient qu'être le boulet de l'équipe. Si au moins j'arrivais à sauver Walt, alors ma présence n'aurait pas été tout à fait vaine. Mais alors que les Autres nous tiraient dessus et que je recevais une balle à l'épaule, Walt a disparu avec eux. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir été capable de le sauver.

J'arrive à peine à suivre le groupe, je marche lentement et difficilement derrière eux. Une des Taillies, une certaine Libby, m'assure que ma blessure n'est pas si grave et je vais survivre. Mes pensées se brouillent parfois. Walt, l'île, les Autres, _elle_. Jin et Michael m'aident à marcher puisque mes jambes se dérobent souvent. Si nous avons traversé la moitié de l'île à la marche, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte. À un moment, je sens bien qu'on me transporte, mais rien d'autre n'est ancré dans mes souvenirs.

Je crois bien à ce moment que se sont mes derniers instants sur Terre. Et dire que j'aurai passé les derniers jours de mon existence sur une île maudite entouré de gens qui ne me sont pas si sympathiques. En fait, je n'ai jamais réussi à les connaître vraiment, trop occupé que j'étais à me faire détester. Il y a bien le doc que, je suis certain, je n'arriverai jamais à apprécier.

Et il y a _elle_. Ses yeux, son sourire, sa voix me reviennent en mémoire. Je ne pourrai la revoir une dernière fois avant de mourir. Pourquoi je veux tant la revoir la revoir, la sentir près de moi si ce n'est que je ressens pour elle quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort que je ne le croyais. Oserais-je même pensé que je l'aime?  
Après toutes ces années de solitude, face à mon passé et à mes ennemis, je n'ai jamais ressentit quelque chose pour aucune fille si ce n'est que de la tendresse ou de l'affection. Même sans jamais avoir connu ce sentiment, je sais que face à_ elle_, c'est vraiment quelque chose de plus grand et de plus fort que moi qui l'emporte. Qu'on appelle ca de l'amour, je m'en fiche. Cette fille, ce petit bout de femme a réussit à provoquer des émotions qui m'étaient jusqu'alors inconnues. Bien que je trouve cela troublant et effrayant, _elle_ aura su réveiller une partie de moi totalement enfouie et cachée.

Je m'agite et mumure dans ma demie-conscience. Sa voix ne fait que résonner dans ma tête. Est-ce bien dans ma tête puisqu'elle semble si réelle? Elle semble si proche de moi. Un flot de paroles ininterrompues que je ne parviens pas à saisir. Mon corps est douloureux, ma tête veut explosée et sa voix toujours, si proche. Je dois rêver ou alors je délire et ce sont réellement mes derniers instants. J'ai conscience de dire quelque chose qui n'a ni queue ni tête pour moi et malgré la souffrance, je parviens à ouvrir les yeux.

Une vision ou la réalité, je ne saurais le dire pour le moment, mais _elle_ est là devant moi. Assise tout près, son corps complètement penché vers moi, _elle_ a des larmes dans les yeux et le plus magnifique des sourires! Puis, sa voix. Un "Sawyer" prononcé sur un ton de surprise. Alors je sais que c'est la réalité, qu'_elle_ est bien là. Et puis, je commence à regarder autour de moi et je ne reconnais pas les lieux. Je suis couché dans un lit. Ca ne ressemble défénitivement pas à la jungle. _Elle_ m'aprend que je suis bel et bien dans un "bunk bed" mais que malheureusement, nous n'avons pas encore été sauvés.  
Je soupire mais, au fond, peu importe. Je suis vivant, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Vivant, et même, heureux de l'être. Maintenant, plus question de s'échapper. J'ai toujours affronter mes adversaires, mon passé et mes ennemis. Pourquoi devrais-je fuir maintenant la personne qui me fait sourire? Celle avec qui je n'ose pas toujours être moi-même, mais qui me comprend puisqu'_elle_ est si semblable à moi. Qui sait ce qui se passera, si les Autres vont nous attaqués ou si nous parviendrons à quitter l'île avant le massacre.  
Je sais seulement que maintenant, si je dois mourir, ce sera ici et avec _Elle_.

J'espère sincèrement que vous avez apprécier!  
Moi, j'ai adoré l'écrire!!  
Laissez vos comm' please pour me dire positif ET négatif! Je veux savoir ce que j'ai à corriger! Merchi!  
See ya!


End file.
